Humanity's True Origin
by Outcastfur
Summary: Set two years after the halo event. An ONI outpost deep space listening outpost on the edge of human controlled space. Starts to uncover a hidden signal emitting from far beyond in the known. ONI sends one of the last surviving Spartan three super soldier. What she find from the signal will change the fate of humanity forever, and possibly our view on the forerunners.


Hi everyone, and welcome to my next fanfiction. A halo, and attack on titan crossover

The main characters a complete orginal character. But don't worry more characters that you know, and love will show up in time.

So without further ado on with the story

Disclaimer : I don't own attack on titan or Halo

XXXXXXX

June 10th 2554

Two year's after the halo event

Two pilots sat on the bridge of a UNSC starship. They pressed various buttons, and speaking into various intercoms.

"Copy that fleetcom we're clear of slips space. We'll be going dark soon. Sagittarius out." Said a UNSC pilot.

"Hey man check it out." Said the other pilot, motioning to the view screen.

Both men turned their heads to the view screen to see a massive ring infront of them.

"So that's a halo ring." The first pilot said wide eyed staring at the massive ring before them.

"Can't believe it. It's so beautiful." The second man said.

"Yeah hard to believe something so majestic can wipe everything out." Said the first pilot, as the two men went back to their usual business.

"Should we wake the spartan?" Said the second pilot, turning to look towards the first.

"Yeah. After all she's the one ONI picked for this mission." The first man said.

"Remind me again what kind of spartan is she?" Asked the second man.

"What do you mean?" Asked the first pilot.

"You know an S2 or S3?" Asked the other man.

"I believe she's an S3." Said the first pilot.

"Huh really so what she's like 13 or 14?" Asked the second man.

"Im 16 actually, and my name's Iona so how about you call me that." Said a voice from behind the two pilots.

"Huh?" Both men asked in unison, as they turned around.

The two pilots turned to see, a tall girl standing in the doorway to the bridge. She had chin length brown hair, pale white skin, and big black eye's. She wore a black undersuit, and stood at least a foot taller then the two navy personnel.

"What's our situation report sailor?" Asked the girl walking up to the two. Both pilots straighten up as she stood before them.

"We've just arrived out of slip space mam. We're currently in orbit of Halo installation 01." Reported the first pilot.

"I hope ONI was right about this." Iona said in response.

"Mam?" Asked the second pilot looking up to her.

"ONI ordered us to check this out no? I'm still trying to figure out what reason we're here." Iona said putting her hands on her hips, looking out of the view screen, and towards the ring.

"You're quite talkitive for a Spartan." Said one of the pilots.

"Huh?" Iona asked looking down at the man.

"Yeah, and you questioned your orders. I thought all spartans were suppose to follow orders without question." Said the man.

"I'm not a normal spartan." Iona simply stated, looking back towards the view screen.

"How so?" Asked the man.

"That's classified." She said without even looking away from the view screen.

The two pilots turned quiet, and didn't say a word for the next five minutes.

"Mam." Said the first pilot, with an urgent look on his face.

"Yes?" Asked Iona looking down at the now nervous pilot.

"We're getting an incoming transmission?" Said the pilot nervously.

"Form what location?" Asked Iona with an urgent tone in her voice.

"On the ring." Said the man.

"Play it." Iona ordered.

"Understood." Said the pilot, tapping buttons on his view screen.

"Repeat… I say again repeat. This is the URF scout ship nine we are in need of immediate support. We're being attack by unknown hostiles. My squad leader got disintegrated i need assistance." Played a voice across the screen.

'Innies?" Asked the co-pilot.

"How the hell did they get on a Halo, or even find one?" Asked the pilot.

"I don't know. But we should alert the admiral immediately." Said the co-pilot.

"Spartan?" Asked the pilot looking up towards the girl.

"Yes?" Iona asked looking down.

"You're the one the admiral put in charge of the Sagittarius on this mission. What are your orders?" Asked the pilot.

"Do we have any location on those rebels?" Asked Iona.

"Hold on one second putting the the feed up now." Said the co-pilot, as he tapped more buttons on the screen.

The view screen was suddenly filled with an image of a barren desert. A forerunner structure could be seen in the background and a crashed pelican. Multiple small arms fire could be seen from the forerunner structure. The shots fired towards dunes in the desert, and in return Lazer fire was show from the dunes.

"Remind me? Our order's are to find, and secure any forerunner tech?" Asked Iona.

"Yes mam." Stated the Pilot.

"Great have a squad of ODST's prepare in hanger B. Also prepare one transport pelican, and a gunship pelican." Iona said turning around.

"We're going down there?" Asked the co-pilot.

The spartan simply nodded her head, and began to walk out of the room.

"Alert the admiral of our operation too." Said Iona.

"But are orders were!" The co-pilot said, but was stopped by the pilot. The pilot simply put his hand on the mans shoulders shaking his head.

"The situation has changed. Have a rig prepared for me I'm going down there too." Iona said, walking out of the bride in the hallway.

"Dammit Iona what have you gotten yourself into this time." She said leaning against the wall of the hallway for a moment.

She continued walking down a hallway, until she reached an elevator. The Spartan pressed the button labeled HB, and the elevator began to go down.

"Well atleast I get to tryout my new GEN 2 armor." Iona said to herself. While the elevator continued to go down.

The door infront of her began to slowly slide open, as she stepped out. Six Orbital Drop Shock Troopers were waiting for her to arrive, and were all sitting by an unmanned rig.

"Hey who's the chick?" Asked one of the troopers.

"She's really tall." Said the tallest ODST.

"Oh man she looks cute." Said another.

Iona walked up to the group of ODST's.

"Excuse me." Iona asked politely, trying to get past the ODST's.

"Oh sorry am I in your way?" Asked one of the helljumpers.

"Yes could you please move." Iona asked.

"Certainly anything for a good looking lady like you." Said the trooper.

Iona kept a neutral expression to the comment, and pushed the ODST's out of the way. Iona then walked over to the rig.

"Goddam bitch." Said the ODST's.

"What's she doing?" Asked another.

"Maybe she's a technician?" Said a trooper.

Suddenly two men quickly walked past the group, and went straight over to Iona, and the rig.

"You all set?" Asked one of the men.

"Yes." Iona stated.

"Let's begin." Said the man.

The men started to press various buttons on the rig. Pieces of Armor started to coming at of the floor, and attached to her body. The rig started to rotate putting more attachments on Iona.

"No way." Said one of the ODST's.

"I never would've thought." Said another.

"She's a Spartan!" Shouted a trooper.

The rig finally stopped moving as a helmet came down from the ceiling, and she grabbed it. Iona put the helmet in her arms, as she walked off of the rig.

"This is really light. Nothing compared to the SPI armor." Iona said to herself, as she moved around, trying to get a feel for the new armor.

Iona was currently wearing Mjolnir GEN 2 Scout armor, with a primary color of steel, a secondary of gold, and a blue visor.

"Well atleast i can move alot faster in this." She said testing her reflexes.

"Mam." Said one of the technicians.

The technician walked up to her handing her a DMR, and a hilt of an energy sword.

"Thank you." Iona said smiling down at the man. She put the DMR on her back, and the hilt of the word on her thigh.

The technician walked back to the rig, and began resetting it. Iona walked up to the group of jaw dropped ODST's.

"Something wrong?" Asked Iona, with a confused look.

"No mam nothing. Im guess you're are commanding officer." Said the lead Helljumper saluting.

"That's correct." Iona said, nodding her head.

"May i ask the mission details?" Asked the troopers.

"Of course our mission is simple. About 15 minutes ago we received a transmission from the halo installation we are now orbiting. The transmission was from a scouting ship of the URF, they are under attack by the the installation defenses. Our orders are to find any forerunner tech in the structure the Innies are hiding in, and to capture any of them if possible. Now any questions?" Asked Iona, crossing her arms, as she stared at the ODST's.

None of the ODST's said a word as they tried to take in the situation.

"Good. Now then mount up we leave now." Iona said, walking away from the soldiers towards a pelican.

XXXXXXX

"Status to LZ?" Asked Iona over com. She now stood with the squad of ODST's on a transport pelican, as it flew abovr the rings surface.

"About 3 minutes." The Pilot said in response.

"Understood open the back hatch." Iona ordered the pilot.

"Mam?" Asked the pilot with worry in his voice.

"Just do it." Iona said cutting off her com.

The back hatch of the transport pelican suddenly opened to reveal nothing but desert, and sand. Iona sat down on the right side of the hatch, and readyed her DMR.

"Shouldn't you put your helmet on. Better targeting, and such." Said an ODST approaching her, while the rest of the troopers watched.

"No. I've always been a better shot like this." Said Iona motioning the helljumper to sit next to her.

"Names Dutch by the way." The ODST said sitting down beside her. He looked towards the sun baked desert.

"Iona." She said in response, smiling at the man, and offer him her hand.

"Huh. So you really are different." Said Dutch, taking her hand, and shaking it.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Iona, with a curious look.

"I've fought with spartans before, and you're nothing like them." Stated Dutch.

"What do you mean?" Iona asked.

"Well the last one i fought with never really talked. She always let her actions speak for her until the very end." Dutch stated, taking off his helmet.

"Until the end?" Asked Iona, with a shocked face.

"Yeah. Brute got her with a hammer. But I slaughter that thing. I shot that ape right in the eye with my SMG." Dutch said holding his SMG in the air.

"What was her name?" Asked Iona, lowering her DMR, set it to the ground, and looked down at the button of the pelican.

"Cal I believe." Dutch stated, as he stared off into the desert.

"Did she wear big green armor?" Iona asked, rising her head, and looking towards Dutch.

"Yes." Dutch nodded.

"She was a Spartan two then." Iona said, staring back off into the ever expanding desert.

"Spartan two?" Dutch asked with a questioned look.

"Yeah. They were the first successful Spartan program." Iona responded.

"What are you? " Asked Dutch.

"I'm a Spartan three." Iona said.

"What's the difference?' Asked Dutch, as he messed with his helmet.

"Well three's were designed for suicide mission, and we had a high mortality rate. Where as two's were designed to be an unstoppable machines. Have you ever read the old marvel comic's?" Iona asked, turning back towards Dutch

"Yeah. My father collected them, and he let me read some when I was little." Dutch said, putting his helmet aside.

"You remember Captain America?" Asked Iona.

"Yeah. I preferred Iron man though." Dutch said.

"Besides the point. Spartan two's are designed like Captain America." Iona explained to the ODST.

"Huh so like tanks?" Asked Dutch.

"Yes." Iona said, with a neutral tone.

"Well that explains a lot." Dutch said, putting his helmet back on.

"Mam." A voice said, coming across her com.

"What is it?" Asked Iona.

"We're closing in on the crash site." Stated the Pilot.

"Acknowledged. Looks like it's show time." Iona said turning towards Dutch, picking up her DMR.

Iona loaded her DMR, and aimed it out of the back hatch. Dutch got up from where he was sitting, and moved towards the other ODSTs waiting.

"So Dutch you find anything out about the robot over there?" A trooper asked, as dutch approached the group.

"Don't call her that man. She's nothing like that." Dutch said defending the Spartan.

"Of course she is don't you remember that mission you told us about." Said another trooper.

"Leave her alone." A voice said from behind the group.

"O'Brian?" Asked one of the ODST's.

"Don't mess with her man." The helljumper stated again.

"Why not. Wait hey O'Brian didn't you know a spartan once." Asked the trooper.

"Yeah he did, and he totally fell in love with her." Said another ODST.

"No." O'Brian said turning his head away from the group.

"I knew it!" Exclaimed the trooper.

"Anyway how's she different Dutch?" O'Brian asked turning towards the large ODST.

"Well for starters she alot more open, and willing to give out information. Personally I don't think she gives a damn about this mission." Explained Dutch.

"Huh strange. But we…" O'Brian was interrupted by a figure walking behind the group.

"Are you all done with your little gossip fest? We've been here for awhile." Iona asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was now wearing her scout helmet.

The ODST's looked past her, and out the hatch to see desert. A crashed pelican could be seen also, and a odd forerunner structure. The structure was glowing blue for the top.

"Come on." She ordered.

The ODST's followed her. Dutch taking the rear, and Iona taking point. They walked out of the pelican, and began slowly walking towards the down bird.

"O'Brian see anything?" Iona asked the ODST.

The ODST's aimed his sniper at the crashed pelican, and looked down it's thermal sight.

"Negative thermals clean." O'Brian said in response.

"Acknowledged. Scan the forerunner structure for anything also. Dutch go with him, stay in front don't go in." Iona ordered the two.

Dutch nodded his head, and he began to follow the already walking O'Brian to the structure.

"You four stay here, look around to surrounding area, and looking through that pelican for anything that might be of use." Iona said to the lead trooper.

"Roger that mam." Nodded the helljumper.

Iona then jogged back over to the pelican that they'd arrived on. She quickly jumped into it, and ran up to the cockpit.

"Keep this thing running incase we have to make a quick dust off." Iona ordered to the pilot.

"Roger that mam. Good luck." Said the pilot in return.

Iona simply nodded to the pilot, started to jog out of the pelican, and over to the two other soldier's. O'Brian was currently sitting down pointing his scope towards the structure, while Dutch was scanning the surroundings.

"See anything?" Asked Iona approaching the helljumpers.

"Negative. Structures to thick for the thermal to pierce it." O'Brian explained.

"Then there's no choice we have to go down." Iona said, looking at the two ODST's.

"What? Are you crazy?" O'Brian said in response, looking back to Iona.

"What's so wrong about going down there O'Brian?" Dutch asked.

"I'd rather not go down into a structure where no one's stepped in a long ass time." O'Brian explained.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Dutch said punching him in the arm.

"We're going that's that. Don't like it then stay here." Iona said looking at O'Brian.

Iona started walking down into the forerunner structure.

"Come on." Dutch said, getting up from his squatting position.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." O'Brian said, while getting up.

Iona slid down a small hill leading to the structure. She came to a doorway marked with strange markings. Iona touched the door, and it instantly responded to her touch, and slide open revealing a dark main room.

Iona walked through the main room. She looked at the various symbols marked on the walls. The Spartan continued to walk in the main room until she reached a long, and wide hallway. She stepped through the doorway leading to the hallway, and the area instantly lite up.

"Stay alert." She ordered.

The two troopers nodded nervously in response. O'Brian readyed his sniper rifle, while dutch cocked his shotgun.

Iona slowly started to walk into the hallway. As she walked a strange symbol kept appearing at the button of her feet.

"What is this?" Iona asked as the symbol kept flickering.

"Reclaimer?" Asked a voice.

"Who's there!" Iona yelled, pointing her weapon in the direction of the voice.

A floating ball appered before the three humans. It hover in the air, and the center piece lit up with the color purple when it spoke.

"Please i mean you no harm. I do not wish to use deadly force again." Calmly said the floating orb.

"Again?" Iona, asked.

"Yes. The previous Reclaimer's were not willing to cooperate with me, and tried to use their weapons to harm me. I had to take action to defend myself, and the information here." Explained the ball.

"What happened to them?" Asked Iona.

"They are over there." The orb said, motioning with his center piece.

Iona looked over to where the ball was gesturing to. All that remained were smoldering ash piles, and a few assault rifles.

"Were they your allies? If so i am deeply sorry." Said the ball.

"They were not. So it doesn't bother me, but who are you?" Asked Iona, gun still ready.

"I am monitor 001. Guardian of installation 01." Explained the orb.

"A monitor be careful. I've heard from the brass that they'll do anything to have you activate the rings." Interrupted O'Brian.

"Oh that is of no concern anymore. Seeing that this installation was deactivated 2 years ago. Since then i have fallen back on my secondary objective that my creator's have assigned to me." Exclaimed 001.

"You mean the forerunners?" Asked Iona.

"The Liberian to be exact." The monitor said in response.

"What is your secondary objective 001?" Iona asked, looking at the orb.

"To guard this structure, until a Reclaimer arrives that i can in trust this information too." Explained the monitor.

"What information?" Asked Iona.

"I'm glad you asked. Please follow me, and I will happily show you." Said 001, moving away from them.

"Be careful mam. Don't want to put your complete trust into this thing." Dutch whispered to her.

"Let's just see where he takes us." Iona said.

Iona turned back to the patiently waiting monitor.

"Alright 001 you've got yourself a deal. Lead the way." Iona said, walking up to the monitor.

"Excellent." Said 001.

The monitor moved to down the hallway towards the far wall, and the humans cautiously followed him.

"I'm suprised. I didn't expect humans to arrive this quickly to this ring. Even after it's deactivation, tell me did you find a different way to stop the flood?" Asked the ball, moving down the hallway.

"That doesn't matter. Just tell me what this information is that you need to give us." Iona asked, impatiently.

"Reclaimer i would. But it would be better to show you. Seeing that we're already here." Explained 001.

001 floated up to the far wall, and gestured the Spartan to follow him.

"This is just a wall." Iona said, turning to the orb.

"Go ahead, and touch it. Only a Reclaimer can activate this structure." 001 explained.

Iona nervously put up her hand up to the structure, but before she touched it she quickly reeled back her hand, and turned back to the ODST's.

"If anything happens to me i want you to fry this thing." Iona said to the two of them.

"Understood. You just be careful." Instructed O'Brian.

She nodded her head, and turned back towards the sleek wall. She reached her hand out, and touched the wall. The wall instantly came to live with panels around it glowing blue, and a weird symbol appearing where she had touched the wall.

"Monitor what's this strange symbol i keep seeing," Asked Iona curiously.

"Ah. That is my masters symbol for Reclaimer's. Human. It also appears to be a voice operated system. I believe you will just have to speak in it for it to activate fully." Said the monitor.

"What do I say?" Asked Iona.

"Try Reclaimer." Recommended the orb.

Iona turned back towards the blowing wall.

"Reclaimer." She simply stated.

The wall suddenly glowed lighter, and light soon to invelope Iona.

"What's going on?" Asked Iona nervously.

"Oh dear this is unexpected." 001 said.

"IONA GET OUT OF THERE!" Shouted O'Brian.

"Huh?" She asked turning towards the two troopers.

Suddenly the light around Iona sucked her in without warming. She was gone in a instant. Leaving behind a quiet monitor, and two shocked ODST's.

XXXXXXX

"Wh…where am I?" Asked Iona, dizzy, and confused.

"Welcome Reclaimer." Said a voice.

Iona instantly opened her eye's. She found that she was now in a completely boxed white room with a single other figure besides her standing in it.

"Who are you?" Iona asked, looking at the figure before her.

"Welcome. I am Liberian, or what's left of her consciousness." Said the figure.

"What are you?" Asked Iona, taking off her helmet.

"I am forerunner." The Liberian stated.

"Why did you bring me here?" Iona asked, walking up to the Liberian.

"I need your help. You might be the civilizations only hope." The Liberian said.

"What's the civilization?" Iona asked looking up to the Liberian.

"Let me explain. Before the halo rings were first fired your race was a proud space faring race. You reached the stars in an amazing amount of time. But some in my race believed you to be evil. So we went to war with you, and after almost a millenia of conflict we won. As punishment for your actions the human race was devolutionized. You went from the space age to the stone age in a matter of minutes. But I hid a few pockets of humanity from the other forerunners. But to this day only one pocket has survived. They aren't nearly as smart as the ancient humans, but they did survive the firing of the halo's. I placed them in a world we call Requiem. It is also where the last forerunner sleeps, the Didact." The explained to Iona.

"So why do you need my help?" Iona asked the forerunner.

"Life blossomed on the world. But evolution took a turn for the worst. Somehow a sentient race of giant humanoids where made. Their only prey is humans, and to make matters worse. They only kill for fun, these giant's don't use you as a food source. I suspect the Didact had a hand in their creation. I've monitored their presence for years, and humanity seemed to be doing fine. They erected three massive walls to protect them, but 5 years ago one of the walls was broken into, and humanity lost almost 1/3 of it's population. Now to make matters worse just a couple hours ago another wall was broken into. I need your help Reclaimer, I want you to go to requiem, and try to save these people. Also these sights have valuable Forerunner technology. Will you help those people?" The Liberian continued to explain.

"If I don't help them will they all die?" Asked Iona.

"There is a 90% chance that they will fall in the next 2-3 years." Said the Liberian.

"I'll do it. I know what it's like to face the threat of everything you've ever known, and loved being destroyed." Iona said, looking down, clenching her fist, as some repressed memory's surfaced in her mind.

"Very well. I will send you back, and give you these coordinates to Requiem." Said the Liberian, revealing something similar to an A.I. chip under her cloak.

"Wait how exactly am I suppose to save them?" Iona asked, taking the chip in her hands.

"Use your technology, and do not worry. If my calculations are correct more help will arrive in three year's." The Liberian explained.

"What do you mean?" Iona asked in response.

Suddenly light started to entangled around Iona.

"No time to explain. My time is limited in this state. Just hold those creatures off for the next three years, and your solution will find you." The Liberian said, starting to vanish from Iona's sight.

"I understand." Iona said nodding her head.

"Then I wish you luck Reclaimer." Said the Liberian, with a smile.

As the Liberian said those words to Iona, she faded from sight leaving the Liberian alone with her thoughts.

XXXXXXX

"Come on light bulb! Tell us where she went!" Yelled O'Brian, as he climbed on 001's head.

"Please Reclaimer get off me. I don't wish to use deadly force." The Monitor instructed.

"Oh I'll show you deadly force." O'Brian said, still trying to hang on to the monitor.

"You better have not sent her to her death." Dutch said sitting down next to the two.

"I've already tried to explain to you. My initial hypothesis was that her body was transported into the device." The monitor said throwing O'Brian off of him.

"How's that possible?" Dutch asked.

"I can't say i know. It is beyond my expertise." Said 001 in response.

"You also said you had another hypothesis. What was it?" Dutch asked.

"Ah yes. The second was that she was vaporized beyond recognition." The monitor said.

"WHAT! WHY YOU…" O'Brian said, trying to jump back onto the monitor.

"O'Brian stand down." A voice said behind the three

"Huh?" O'Brian said turning around.

He turned to the source of the voice, and saw Iona standing there in her armor arms crossed.

"You're alive." Dutch said, with a smile.

"I am happy to see you are quite alright Reclaimer. What happened to you?" The monitor asked.

"I meet the Liberian." Said Iona, walking up to the three.

"The Liberian here!" The monitor exclaimed.

"No no. Only her consciousness." Iona explained to the orb.

"I see.….what did she speak with you about?" 001 asked, intrigued.

"She told me about an ancient human civilization, in a place called Requiem. They are far less advanced then us, and are plagued by attacks from giant humanoid creatures." Iona simply explained.

"Requiem!" The monitor exclaimed.

"You know of the place?" Iona asked, with a curious look.

"Oh yes. It is where all of the monitors were created. I know it's exact coordinates, and how the systems operate." The monitor said, with joy.

"Great you'll come with us." Iona simply stated.

"Where are we going?" O'Brian asked.

"The Liberian instructed us to go to requiem, and help out the human population on the planet. Our secondary objective is to capture, or collect any forerunner tech." Iona explained to the three.

"So what, we're going to put all of our trust in the forerunner?" O'Brian asked, with a nervous expression.

Iona nodded her head, and began to walk towards the exist out to the pelicans. 001 followed her out, talking with her about the various about the ring.

"Jesus! We can't do that. Back me up here Dutch". O'Brian asked, looking at the taller ODST.

"I don't know O'Brian. What she told us is that those people need our help. We can't ignore them can we?" Dutch said, walking away towards Iona, and the monitor.

"You got to be kidding me!" O'Brian shouted, jogging over to the rest group.

"Stop complaining, and come on." Dutch said punching him in the arm.

"Oh there's no way in hell Fleetcoms going to go for this." O'Brian said rubbing his arm, and walking out of the complex towards the pelicans.

XXXXXXX

Iona stood nervously, with 001 in a rectangular room, one entire wall of this room was filled with a view screen. She was currently out of her armor, and only had her black undersuit on.

She was quite nervous, she never liked talking with ONI, and to top it all off she hated them to the very core.

"Why do I have to explain this to them." Iona said out loud.

"Reclaimer? Do you not like talking with your kind." The monitor asked.

"I told you to call me Iona, and I just don't like talking with these kind of people." Iona said the orb.

"Oh i see. Well then maybe.." The monitor was cut off by the view screen coming to life.

The view screen showed an older man, wearing an admiral's uniform, and the crest of the UNSC behind him.

"Ah Iona nice to see you again." Said Lord Hood.

"Dad? I was expecting to see Admiral Parangosky." Iona said, with a suprised face.

"She stepped out for awhile. So i said I'd handle your mission briefing what do you have?" Asked Hood.

"Well the situations alot more complicated then we initially expected." Iona began to explain.

"I see explain." Ordered Hood.

15 minutes later

"I see. So there's an advanced forerunner world out there, with basically untapped technology, and a population of ancient humans." The admiral said with a confused face.

"Yes sir." Iona said looking at the view screen.

"Very well give me a moment. I'll have to go over this with the rest of fleetcoms council." Hood said, walking away from the screen.

The screen went blank, and the two stood in silence.

"Is that man really your father?" Asked 001.

"No. It's along story he just took care of me for a long time. So i see him as a father figure. I'll explain later if we have the time. Anyway what about the coordinates the librarian gave us are they plugged into the system?" Iona asked the monitor.

"I've installed them, and the ship is ready to go when ever you like, and i suggest…oh dear." 001 said with an alarming tone.

"What?" Iona asked turning from the view screen.

"IONA!" Yelled O'Brians voice over the com system.

"O'Brian? What are you doing on the bridge?" Iona asked, looking up to the ceiling.

"No time to explain. We have incoming from the ring, fast moving projectiles. They'll hit the Sagittarius in the next 2 minutes." O'Brian explained over the com.

"001 what's going on?" Iona asked, quickly turning to the monitor.

"Since I have left the ring. The systems control themselves, and see's this ship as a threat." 001 explained quickly to the Spartan.

The view screen suddenly came to life with Lord hood reappearing.

"Iona I've talked with the others, and..." Lord hood stopped in his tracks, when he saw Iona turn to him, with an urgent look on her face.

"Dad no time to explain, we need to make a slip space jump now!" Shouted Iona.

"Why what's going on?" Asked Hood.

"The rings seeing us as a threat now." Iona quickly explained.

"Very well. Send me the coordinates, and jump." Hood ordered.

"No time. The upload will take too long. We need to leave now." Said Iona quickly.

"1 minute till impact!" Shouted O'Brian over the com.

"Sir!" Iona shouted to the screen.

"Green light. Green light go now." Hood ordered, and the screen went black.

"O'Brian tell the pilots to make an emergency jump to Requiems coordinates." Iona said over the com.

"Roger that. Get us out of here set coordinates for Requiem." O'Brian instructed the pilots

"Understood. Full throttle." The Pilot said pressing various buttons.

The Sagittarius slip space drive roared to life. The ship started to accelerate to full speed, getting out of the rings orbit.

"30 seconds till impact!" Shouted O'Brian.

"This is gonna be close." Said the pilot.

As the ship zoomed away from the ring, blue projectiles followed the ship at high speed.

"Is the drive ready?" Iona said sprinting into the bridge.

"5 more seconds mam." The Pilot said in response.

"10 seconds till impact!" Yelled O'Brian.

"Just about…got it. The drives ready!" Yelled the pilot.

"Get us out of here!" Yelled Iona.

"Aye aye." Said the pilot, quickly pressing buttons on the screen.

A portal opened infront of the ship, the Sagittarius flew threw the portal, and it closed instantly leaving the projectiles to explode harmlessly in space.

XXXXXXX

Yeah done with chapter 1. That took awhile.

There's a lot of back story behind Iona. So much that it could fill another fanfiction. But it'll all be explained in the chapters to come. Her age is also right on, since S3s in gamma company can range from the age of 12- 16 in 2552.

I also have a drawing of her if any of you want to see. Also be sure to check out my other fanfictions to.

Author questions: Why don't you think Iona acts like other spartans?


End file.
